goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
COC* A EGG U R gives Nowi punishments/grounded
Summary Cast *Diesel as COC* A EGG U R and Mr. Herriman *Kate as Mrs. Shaw, Margie, and Mrs. Stevenson *Simon as COC* A EGG U R's Dad, Mr. Dike, and Mr. Alan *Ivy as Blossom, Shimajirō Shimano, Lantu, Patty Rabbit, Fievel Mousekewitz, Iris, Nowi and Foo *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Bunga, Kion, Kento Koshiba, Niisuke Momoyama, Kurinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kazuo Matsukata, Roobear Koala, Tanya Mousekewitz, Timothy Brisby, Hongmao and Bobby Bear *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Bubbles *Kendra as Mac Foster, Danny Dog, Toni Toponi, and Ka-Chung *Young Guy as Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Jenny McBride, Kumakkii Mashiro and Summer *Brian as Torippii Sorano, Airport Manager, Security Agent, and James Midorihara *Miguel as Eduardo Valerosa *Eric as Wilt Michaels *Princess as Jazzi and Azura *Kayla as Noodle, Coco the Chicken and Dark Magician Girl *Julie as Frankie Foster *Allison as Madame Foster *Salli as Sakura Shimano and Anna *Julie as Elsa *Tween Girl as Buttercup and B.B. Jammies *Jennifer as Custard Transcript part 1: COC* A EGG U R gives Nowi punishments *COC* A EGG U R: Nowi, how dare you replace my pornographic stuff with your girly stuff, that's it! Today is punishment day! First punishment, spankings! *SFX: WHAM, BAM, STRIKE, POW, BANG, BOOM! *Nowi: OWOWOWOW! COC* A EGG U R! IT STINGS! *COC* A EGG U R: 2nd punishment, getting slimed by acrylic paint for killing my pet elephant! *A EGG U R snaps his fingers causing red acrylic paint to fall on Nowi's head, yellow acrylic paint falls on Nowi's feet and toes, blue acrylic paint falls on Nowi's hands and fingers, and white acrylic paint falls on the rest of Nowi's unpainted body *Nowi: OWWWWW! I CAN'T SEE NOW! *COC* A EGG U R: Final punishment, smashing your Dragonstone! *Nowi: WAAAAAAAAH! *Casey Kelp: Hold it right there, young man! *Margie: I knew you were going to give Nowi a big punishment day! *Drago: Casey Kelp, summon your Buzzwole to beat COC* A EGG U R up! Transcript Part 2: COC* A EGG U R gets grounded *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: COC* A EGG U R, you have visitors who want to see you! *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano! I'm extremely mad at you for giving Nowi punishments! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara! Because of what you did to Nowi, we're going to have to pay her hospital bill with the worth of $3,000! *Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama! If you give Sakurako Koinuma the middle finger and use the n word, I will beat you up severely!! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. Don't event think about capturing my girlfriend my age, Nyakkii and force her to watch Cheaters for reason, or else I will whack you with a stainless steel baseball bat! *Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba. You will no longer watch Cheaters! Why?! Because it has adult themes and strong language! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida! Ramurin and I will not tolerate your horrid acts! *Elsa: I'm Elsa. If you abuse Sakurako Koinuma for no reason, I will freeze you up with my ice powers! *Anna: I'm Anna. Don't even think about abusing Kikko Hayashida for no reason, or else I will punch you in the face! *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. You gave Nowi punishments as well?! You made me and the other Save-Ums mad even more! *Foo: I'm Foo. I agree with Jazzi. *Noodle: I'm Noodle. I agree with the other two Save-Ums. *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. I agree with the other three Save-Ums. *Custard: I'm Custard. I agree with the other four Save-Ums. *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. Me agwee wit the other five Save-Ums. (Translation: I'm B.B. Jammies. I agree with the other five Save-Ums.) Transcript finale: Nowi's bath and nail makeover *see Nowi in the bathtub with her Pokèmon bathing with her Category:Grounded Videos Category:COC* A EGG U R'S grounded days